Lucky Break
by KMaDdNeSs64
Summary: A typical new trainer fic with my own twists and turns. A boy starts his journey a littly late at the age of 15 due to his parent's disapproval of the trainer lifestyle. After a few events, he finds himself in posession of a very formidable eevee...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon ok? The characters in the novel are mostly mine however. So please don't steal them, and Nintendo, please don't sue

Authors Note: Don't worry about it if you get confused by some parts (especially a certain man…), it will be all explained at the end. Also, I re-submitted this story because I wanted to continue it, and I wanted to edit it. So, I hope you guys like this story!

Prologue: A Prelude to Greatness

Ahh…. The typical 15 year old's life. A 9th grader with shocking hormone attacks, yearning for freedom. A particular 15 year old boy named Kj, (Kyle Jay Maple to be formal, though if you called him that, well then, your end would be swift and painful) was just that stereotype. He yearned for release from his boring life: the obnoxious routine of getting up going to school, coming back and doing homework, and then repeating. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life either learning or working. No, Kyle wanted a, shall we say, adventurous life.

Like so many boys his age, Kj wanted to follow his dreams and become a pokemon master. However, unlike fairy tales and stories, Kj didn't have much luck in fulfilling his ambitions. What was holding him back? It was the veritable stone wall known as the parental unit, namely his mother. Yes, Kj's mother was quite shocked at Kj's behavior, his silly "childish" dreams; she wanted him to get a good education, to become an esteemed pokemon professor like his father, or perhaps an attorney of law like herself. Sadly, Kj wasn't able to fulfill his dreams, and as most of his friends left at age 12, Kj stayed at home to study. However, our story doesn't end here, as a very fortunate turn of events is going to change Kj's luck.

KJ'sPOV:

"Kyle, honey, please come down here for a minute, I would like you to meet somebody!" That was my mother, typical of her; she knows I hate that name. Kyle… what kind of god forsaken name is that? (No offence to any Kyle's out there, I actually like that name) whatever…. "What mom?" I asked, trying to conceal the annoyance in my voice. "Come down here!" Well, my mother wasn't trying very hard to conceal her short temper…

I went down stairs to the living room, where I saw my mother standing with someone every boy idolizes. The man was the esteemed, wealthy, generous, and kind Giovanni. I was shocked to see him here. He was a great trainer in his own regard, using the formidable ground and poison types, an unlikely combination, to vanquish his foes. He was one of the strongest trainers in the world, though he gave up training a while ago. He's the reason I want to be a pokemon trainer in the first place.

"Giovanni is here as a visitor, it seems he saw your paper you sent out. The paper for the contest on "Why I want to be a Pokemon Trainer," you know, the one I forbid you to send…" I tried to conceal my happiness, and plastered a guilty look on my face. Inwardly though, I was bursting with excitement. Giovanni read my paper? And came all the way down here because of it? Then my enthusiasm flagged a bit, as I considered the reasons of his visit. Perhaps he 

merely came to laugh at me, and crush my hopes once and for all. I gulped, and waited, but Giovanni just smiled. "I really liked your paper Kyle. It showed your enthusiasm for the training business, your intimate love for all pokemon, and your vast knowledge of all things pokemon. I think you would make a great pokemon trainer." Somehow, when Giovanni called me Kyle… I didn't mind at all.

I was speechless and shaking. Giovanni liked my paper? He thinks I would be a great trainer? Wow… I tried to compose my self, but I still couldn't say a thing; I was at a loss for words. My mother took this opportunity to interrupt in her own unique way: "I know of your great work Giovanni, but I frankly will not allow my son to venture on an impossible and hopeless task. He won't make any money, and all of his pride will be shot down the drain when he fails miserably. I don't want him to come crawling back to me in the end. I don't want him to be a bum." I seethed inwardly at her, appalled that she would talk to the great Giovanni like that, being the great pokemon master that he is. Giovanni looked quite taken aback by this, but his smile never wavered. Instead, he calmly tried to explain all of the good points of pokemon training, what a success it has made him, how it teaches management skills, which helped him run his esteemed company, and it helps one make new friends. Of course, this flew by her ears. I mean, if she wouldn't listen to the pleas of her own son, then what would make her listen to the bantering of a man of whom she looks down upon for his "social status?" She just shook her head, and kindly, yet forcibly asked Giovanni to leave.

Before he left, Giovanni asked to use the bathroom, and I sadly pointed him in the direction of my room, to my private bathroom. I glumly sat on my couch, as my mother looked sternly at me, obviously waiting for when he left so she could verbally berate me. That paper was the last string of my lifeline. It seems I would forever float on the ocean of mediocrity, never being able to land on freedom…

Giovanni left me on a sad note, his never wavering smile actually made me sink deeper into depression. Maybe to him it was the nice and courteous thing to do, but for me… it reminded me of his success and happiness, and how ill never have that. It just made me feel hopeless.

Of course my mother yelled at me after Giovanni's departure, but the words fell to deaf ears. I frankly didn't care about what my mother said anymore, so I just tuned her out, like I always did. Finally, she let me go, with the threat of taking away my laptop, the one I bought with my own money, but again I paid her no heed. That ordeal was the breaking of the last dam, and now the waters flooded my sanctuary. All I had left was to go upstairs and study, to become everything my mother wanted me to be. "For that's what all good boys and girls do for their parents…." I walked up stairs, my mind feeling completely empty and too heartbroken even to cry, I slumped onto my bed. After a few minutes of wallowing in my despair, I composed myself, and went back to my bench. "Working" (aka-slacking off while drawing) I "worked" up some good pokemon sketches, before ripping and crumbling them and throwing them away. It was a good representation of my life.

I opened my drawer for some paper, and feeling around, couldn't find any. I sighed, before getting up and going to my closet, where my extra paper is. Instead of the neat, organized, and relatively bear ground in the closet, I found a largish trainer "fit everything" backpack. Pinned to it was a note. The note was from Giovanni, and read:

Dear Kyle:

I know how hard it is for you not being able to follow your dreams, and I feel very bad, especially for someone with a great potential such as you. Though I know I can't persuade your mother to let you go please, never give up on your dream.

Inside the pack are prizes for the winner of our contest. You will find a new pokedex complete with most pokemon data, evolutionary data, Recommended strategies, a map, radio, MP3 player, a slot for a SIM card so you can use it as a cell phone, and of course instant messaging. Also, you will find 5 pokeballs, 5 potions, 3 antidotes, 3 paralyze heals, 3 awakenings, and an escape rope, the new standard trainer pack that my company has created. You will also find the new collapsible Machro bike, which is super fast, light, and agile.

There is also a pokeball belt, with 2 pokeballs already inside. One of the pokeballs contains an eevee, the choice pokemon you chose for the contest, and the other, an egg, that will hatch in a few months. There is also 1000 zeni in there.

PS.: Remember to let the egg warm.

From: Giovanni

Of course, my first and foremost action was to fall down in shock. This caused a loud thumping noise, and I heard my mother coming, so I quickly grabbed a stack of paper and stood up, just as she came in. "What happened?" she asked. Trying to look as guilt less as possible I answered. "I was just getting some paper." She glanced over at my work bench, and thankfully my math homework was on it, almost completed. "Very well then, please continue. Oh and honey, remember, I always have in mind what's best for you, even if you don't like it, ok?" Inwardly I glared daggers at her, but then just nodded as she left the room. I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding, and after making sure she was downstairs again, I quickly took the pack out.

I took everything out, and admired my pokedex for a while. Then it finally hit me. I had a pokemon! I checked my new belt, and found the ball I was looking for. It was pinkish, and I knew it was a love ball. Taking it out and admiring it, I knew what to do. I would run away and start my journey, but I would have to plan it all out. With the money and items the contest gave me, I would be able to run to Coral Town, where I would take a boat to some faraway pokemon league. Of course I couldn't participate in my own home league, the Candela Shore League, because I could get caught. Another league would make it easier for me to not have to watch my back for the police. Yes, I would run. And as I held the Love ball up to the light, my finger poised at the button, I knew I had made the right choice.

Authors Note: OK guys, here's an explanation about Giovanni. Yes he is the evil rocket boss, but he was defeated 10 years ago by the Red/Blue/Yellow trainer, when Team Rocket was first disbanded. Then the team was disbanded again by the Gold/Silver/Crystal trainer, or 7 years ago according to my timeline.

OK, now, he was only ever defeated by the Red/Blue/Yellow Trainer, so he disappeared, and lets assume, for my purposes, no one ever knew who he actually was. Well he emerged 5 years back, and established him self as a great 

trainer, and a hard working good citizen. Yet, no one knows what he is planning. This would explain how Kj idolizes the man. Also, part of the plot revolves around him, so stay tuned.

Please R&R, I took my time on this one, and since firing up my old Red version, it reignited the passion to write pokemon.

Until then

KMaD


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Pokemon, the only things I own are the characters I made up.

Authors Note: Ok, a chapter for all of you guys, hope you all like it, ok? Please, R&R, ok?

Chapter 1: Preparations and Confrontations

When we last left Kj, he was just about to open his pokeball containing his first pokemon. He had just narrowly escaped detection by his mother, and now, was finally going to get his journey on the road. He also made a promise to himself. Now, we must find out if he will uphold this promise…

KJ's POV:

My index finger was suspended over the release button of the pink loveball. I was standing up in an awkward position, with buckets of cold sweat coming down my forehead. This was it. When I hit the button, my first pokemon would appear and I would take my first step towards absolute freedom, my first step to fulfilling my dream. Why is the first step always so hard? Why was I scared? What was holding me back? All of these questions I contemplated in my mind, as I feebly tried to move my finger to press the button. Thoughts of my mother, thoughts of Giovanni all invaded my head. I suddenly felt dizzy, and I dropped the ball onto my bed, and shook my head to clear it.

I gently sat down on my bed, besides my pokeball, and thought about the consequences of what I was about to do. I was going to run away, and if I was caught, not only would I be completely separated from to world, but my chance at fulfilling my dream would be non existent. However, I knew that this was my only chance to succeed. I picked up the pink ball again, and this time, my finger immediately pressed the button.

I set the ball down as it opened up. A reddish energy came from the ball, and floated towards the ground. The energy slowly dissipated as a completely white figure took its place. As the energy vanished, so did the whiteness of the figure, as its brown hue started to reveal it self. First its tail appeared, brownish, with some white streaks in it. Then the torso, its chest fitted with white puffy fur. Its neck came next, which was scruffy, in sort of a pseudo mane. It hid its scrawny and vulnerable neck from view, and from attack. Then its overly large, yet very cute head appeared, topped off with cute little pointed ears. It was the fox pokemon eevee, and I couldn't be happier.

Eevee's POV:

Immediately after escaping that cramped ball, I stretched out and let out a sigh. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" It felt good being out of there again, it has been way to long. When I had made that noise, I noticed another movement, and another sound. I looked up and saw a boy, no doubts at the last stages of adolescence, with an excited look on his face. I approached him slowly. I was apprehensive, but I realized he was my trainer. The boy on the other hand, jumped backwards at the sight of my movement, and I froze. He quickly regained his posture, and came back down. We both approached slowly, gazing into each others eyes. Inwardly, I tried to analyze the kid. He seemed nice, at 

least from his outward appearance. In fact, he looked quite kind, and his awkwardness and clear sense of tenseness calmed me. There is no way the kid could be as bad as the strangely dressed men who initially captured me.

It was 2 years ago. I was living with my family of 5. My mother, father, brother, sister, grandmother and myself all lived in a small forest clearing, in an equally small wooded area. Most eevee's live in the same area, but their territory encompasses a few miles. It was strange that this eevee family lived so close together, but it was necessary. It all started because of the loud sounds, the nasty smells. We heard shouts; some big creature was attacking our beloved trees.

My grandmother grabbed me in time, before the man could attack my tree, my home. Soon, the whole family was pushed back to the quiet field in the forest. We were trapped, and we knew it. The sounds came close, and I was terrified, but my family comforted each other. We were all we had left.

Soon, the men came to our clearing, and spotted us. They let out wicked howls, and summoned other pokemon out of weird contraptions that looked like balls to attack us. My parents fought them, while my grandmother helped us kits to get away. However, we were trapped on all corners. I was hit by some thing, and entrapped by that fiendish ball. The ball was supposed to make me love my trainer; it made me hate life…

Soon I was on some weird table. 2 men… yes I learned that those creatures were called men… were arguing over something. Over the past few weeks, I had been in this small and smelly cage. My fur had lost its sheen, I had become slow and sluggish, and I was constantly sick. To tell you the truth though, I really didn't care about what happened to me. I stopped caring a long time ago. The next thing I knew, I was back in that god forsaken ball.

I was let out in some weird, clean white place. I was greeted by a smiling male human. He looked pretty old, but yet he also looked kindly. He treated my injuries, he made me all better. He restored the familiar sheen to my coat. That's when I found out that not all men are bad. Soon, I learned to like this man. I found out his name to be Professor Maple. I spent many weeks there, and met many pokemon. I had a great time at the good prof's place. He explained to me that one day, I would be chosen to go to a young human to train with them. I yearned for that day, though I had no clue what this so called "training" was. The professor ran me through some tests, and I learned how to fight. I wasn't sure why, but I liked this fighting thing. I soon learned that "fighting" was all part of training. Despite my new found affection for the prof., I wanted to go and be with a new child, to go and fight. It was my dream. Not very typical thinking for a female eevee, but to tell you the truth, I knew that if I could fight, then perhaps I could get the people who attacked my family. I could get the people who destroyed my home.

After many days of waiting, I was again recalled into that stupid ball. The prof. had told me that I was chosen, so I wasn't too unhappy about going into that ball. But with the ball, the feeling of claustrophobia came on me, and I couldn't help but feel utterly trapped. Still, I was happy. I might be able to get back at those bastards…

That takes me to the present; staring up at this awestruck boy, with a friendly look on his face. He reminded me somewhat of the professor, perhaps a cub of Maple's? It didn't matter, I had a trainer. I was going to fight. I braced my self, and jumped. In mid-jump I realized that perhaps the boy wouldn't appreciate my antics, but I was too exhilarated to care.

KJ's POV:

After the initial shock of seeing the cute little fox, I calmed down, and slowly approached the pokemon. I tried to look friendly, for I knew from years of living with my father, that pokemon most appreciate you if you give them a good first impression. Smiling, I gently lowered my self from the bed and stood up.

At this point, eevee jumped strait towards me! I spent a split second thinking about what was happening, before I was tackled by the fox. I landed on the bed, the eevee on my chest. She sniffed at me thoughtfully, before shyly licking my cheek. At least she liked me…

Slowly I raised myself, and placed her on my lap. I stroked her velvety fur, and I knew that together, we would be a force to be reckoned with. I smiled, and started to tell the eevee all about my self. I hoped to break the ice by introducing myself. Unfortunately, my relatively boring life put her to sleep halfway through telling it, so I let her lie in the bed.

I left the room, turned and locked it. I made sure the padlock was firm, so that my mother couldn't come in. I just hoped the eevee would have enough sense to keep quiet. I tip toed downstairs, and saw my mother, sprawled on the couch and dead asleep. It must have been a tiring day at work, coupled with scolding me that did her in. Well, at least I had a few hours to start my preparations. I grabbed some food from the fridge, and made my self a sandwich. After thinking for a while, I grabbed some sandwich meat and some veggies, and put it in some Tupperware. Eevee might get hungry, and I don't want to waste her pokemon chow. I knew enough about this changeling pokemon to know its dietary habits, so I knew my choices would leave her satiated.

I wrote a short note, and pasted it on my fridge explaining to my mother that I would be out for a while. I wanted to go outside, and get to know my new friend, as well as prepare for my journey. I crept upstairs, and unlocked my door. I found eevee sound asleep again. I grabbed my pack, thought for a while, and exchanged it for my book bag. If my mother saw me with the new trainer pack, she would get suspicious. I grabbed 500 zeni from my prize money, and left the rest along with my 100 zeni allowance for emergencies. I also threw in my lunchbag, and some water for both of us. I hid my trainer pack and all of my winnings under my bed, and covered the pokemon egg with a spare blanket, before hiding it under the bed as well. I strapped on my pokeball belt, and put eevee's love ball inside. I also grabbed an extra pokeball just in case I got lucky. You never could tell what could attack at night, though I was pretty sure that the mere sentrets and occasional taillow in the neighborhood would not suit my fancy, especially since none of these would be out at night. I thought about returning eevee to her pokeball, but thought against it, for given her earlier disdainful look at the ball; I guessed she didn't like it. I gently scooped her up in my arms, and shook her awake. She yawned and stretched like a cat, before jumping on my shoulder. Adjusting my bookbag, and accustoming myself to the new weight on my right shoulder, I opened my window, and dropped the 8 feet to the ground. I let my sneakers absorb the shock, before briskly walking down the road.

Eevee seemed to be having the time of her life outside, soon jumping off of my shoulder and sniffing everything. I guess I could relate to her, it has been so long since she's been free, and I guess I have never been free. I smiled at her, and looked wishfully at the stars, before proceeding to the corner store. Inside, I was greeted by a kindly old woman taking a quick doze on the counter top. I helped my self to non perishable items such as: beef jerky, canned trainer food, and junk food. I didn't know how long it would take me to escape the house, and thus needed food that would last. After that shopping spree, my money was depleted to a low 200 zeni, so I bought some bottled water, 

and a large canteen. With only 50 zeni left, I quietly walked up to the counter, counted out what I owed, and left it there, with a note. I didn't want to be a thief; I knew that in order to reach my goal I needed to do it all legitimately.

I left the corner store, and eevee and I took the long route home. I passed through the old baseball field, and sitting on the bleachers, my pokemon and I ate my packed dinner. We stayed a while, basking in the rays of the old dusty field lights, and I sighed. Soon, however we heard a noise, a human noise. "Ouch! Jeeze mudkip, watch where you are aiming that mudshot! I knew we shouldn't have stopped off here!"

I approached this unknown voice with some uncertainty, eevee soon followed, ready for anything. I noticed some inner fire in her eyes… but I paid it no heed. I approached the boy, and he cordially greeted me. "Hiya! I didn't think anyone else would be out here in the dead of night! I only came out to train my mudkip some, ain't that right muddy?" His mudkip jumped and flipped in the air in response. The boy again started to talk. "So… fancy a battle?" I was quite taken aback by this, and I knew I should refuse. The boy's mudkip had probably been in many battles, and eevee hadn't fought one yet. However, before I could talk, eevee jumped out on the field, eager to battle. In the dull light of the lights, I smiled. "I guess we battle then, but can it only be 1 on 1? I only have eevee."

"That's alright, I only have muddy here." Our pokes faced off against each other, his mudkip with a plastered smile on its face, while eevee with a quiet look of determination on her's. "Ok eevee, open it up with quick attack!" I hoped this would work; I hadn't battled her before…

Eevee's POV:

Upon hearing quick attack, it took me a second to comprehend the command. Once registering the attack, I quickly charged the blue creature, as a brown blur. I scored a direct hit on the water pokemon, and it stumbled. I used the force of the hit to rebound backwards, and hit the grass lightly on my 4 paws.

I was in pure ecstasy! The joy of fighting rushed through my veins and got the adrenaline pumping. But I was too cocky, and got buffeted by pressured water. It stung a bit, and knocked me and my pride flat. Clumsily I stood up, and bared my teeth at the way too happy pokemon. It was staring to really piss me off! Kj asked my to sand attack the thing, so I happily obliged, throwing the coarse sand from the base line into the mudkip's face, before doubling with a vicious tackle attack. This time I only celebrated momentarily, because I didn't want to be taken off guard again. Kj whooped with joy, and I smiled inwardly. Finally, someone who appreciates me!

The mudkip quickly turned its mouth towards me, and was ready to fire another water blast. I bunched my muscles in my legs together, and was ready to dodge the stream of cold water. Then the mudkip did something unexpected. It aimed downwards, and wet the ground, and using the same maneuver just pulled on it, kicked the muddy substance towards me! Shocked as I was, I able to dodge most of the mud, however, it stuck my left front paw to the ground. The mudkip quickly tackled me loose, and into the ground.

I staggered up again, and Kj shouted words of encouragement, as well as another quick attack command. This command made me think of a strategy, which could work to finish this fight quickly. I charged the mudkip at inhuman speeds, but the mudkip braced itself. Before I hit, I jumped over the mudkip, landed, and using my 

momentum, I quickly turned and jumped on mudkip with the quick attack knocking it into the ground. Kj jumped up and down, and then ordered a bite attack from me. I happily obliged, and clamped down hard on mudkip. No matter how hard it tried, it couldn't shake me loose, and the other trainer was forced to return muckip. I had won the battle, and boy did it feel great!

KJ's POV:

Taking a moment to register the awesome skills of my eevee, I was shocked at the amount of intelligence in fighting the little thing had. It was a brilliant strategist! I jumped up and down, and despite myself ran and scooped up eevee into my arms. Eevee licked my check, and settled down to rest in my arms. I was knocked back into reality by the boy's angry remarks. "What the hell kid! Your stupid little fox cheated!" He rolled up his sleeves, and came at me very menacingly. I set eevee down, and prepared myself. The boy charged me, and I sidestepped to the left, while sticking my foot out. The boy tripped and fell face first in the rough sand. I immediately pounced on top of him, and held him down. "Look kid," I started, "My pokemon never cheated ok?" The kid calmed down a bit. "You can let go of me now." I cautiously did just that. "Sorry about that," the kid said. "I got a little carried away. Here, take this." He held out 200 zeni for me. "You deserve it." He quietly dusted himself off, and headed towards the pokemon center. I watched him go, and then started back home, our first victory under my belt, and many more to come!

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the POV switching. I plan on doing it in many scenarios! Oh, please R&R guys, it would be greatly appreciated!

Until the next one!

KMaD


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon yada yada yada. You know I don't own pokemon ok? I'm not Gamefreak.

Authors Note: Finally, in this chapter Kj sets off on his journey, ok? Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! Please leave some more, and leave some ideas if you have any.

Chapter 2: Out of the Frying Pan…

Where we last left off Kj and eevee, the little brown fox had just soundly thrashed a mudkip. Who knew she had it in her? Kj had bought supplies for the 2 day trip to Coral, and now they are both preparing to escape at the best possible moment. It has been a week since the battle with the boy, and opportunity finally blesses Kj. Read on to find out!

KJ's POV:

The past week had been full of close calls. My mother was constantly checking on me ever since Giovanni's fateful visit, suspicious of foul play. Once, I actually had to convince her that my eevee was a stuffed animal. Thankfully she believed me, and teased me about getting the stuffed animal, thinking I had a girlfriend. Each of these times had been so stressful, adding on to the stress of the school finals I was taking. I had to do well on them, so that my mother would get off my back. Thankfully, I pulled off mostly A's and an A-, and got my mother off my case for a while, and I was able to take a breather.

In between study times, and close calls, I had been looking into the different leagues out there. I only knew of 4 leagues before this experience: our own Candela league, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. But looking through the brochures that came with my winnings, and researching on the internet, I have found so many interesting leagues. There's the Orange Island League, Ampere League, Sevii Island League, and The Jewel League. Of these, I have decided to try my luck at the Jewel league. For one, it is convenient; there is a ship from Coral Town strait to Ruby Island, the first island of the league. Also, my mom most probably does not know about this league, so I can expect her to be out of my hair for a while. Finally, the brochure came with tickets for the SS. Kristina, which would take me on a luxurious cruise to Ruby Island, so thus I wouldn't have to worry about how to get there. That would mean I would have to save my 850 zeni, and use the money sparingly, until I could beat some trainers. So, I would have to pick my fights carefully. As to not use too many of my items, and I would have to pick my pokemon carefully, for I had only a limited amount of pokeballs. These short comings however were ok, as long as eevee and I worked as a team, we could definitely do it.

Now that finals were over, I began my final steps towards escape. A stroke of luck blew on my unlucky shoulders, and mother had a business trip. She was to leave this Thursday morning, and not be back until late Monday. If I struck out at a leisurely pace, I would make coral in 2 days, so I would be there (if I left Thursday) on Saturday. Then, I would be able to hit the SS. Topaz, and make it to Ruby Island, on either Monday or Tuesday. Either way, I would be long gone before my mother returned.

The days came and went slowly. I took eevee out everyday, and trained it, battling the occasional sentret, and the ever rare taillow. I wanted eevee to be at a good level, so I wouldn't have to expend my limited pokemon care 

supplies. I never caught any of these, because I only had 3 empty pokeballs. However, I was always tempted to catch a taillow. They always got away though, and eevee only got in a few hits, being grounded like she is. It didn't matter though, with eevee tougher then ever, I should have no problems against the pokemon in between our little town and Coral. Every afternoon, I always went to the far end pokecenter to have eevee checked out. The nurses barely knew me, but to be sure, I always disguised myself. That way, eevee would get a check up, and I wouldn't have the risk of everything going down the drain. Things were going good for me; I just hoped this sudden good luck would keep on coming.

Wednesday night, I made sure everything was packed. All the toiletries, clothes, and food were all accounted for, as well as my kip tent, and sleeping bag. I had enough food to last me 3 days, just in case, and I had packed a few extra sandwiches. My mother thankfully didn't think much about the missing food, because I just told her that I was hungry. It was becoming easier and easier to lie to my mother, and that sort of sickened me. But still, tomorrow I would start my quest! After all those years of waiting and wishing… all that preparation… it was all about to pay off!

Thursday morning came, and my mother left at 5:00 AM sharp. A little behind schedule on my part, but no worries. I woke up quickly, and took a shower. Went downstairs and ate a hearty breakfast, and of course wrote a note. The note just explained that I went out to become a pokemon master. I knew my mother was going to be worried, at least now she wouldn't think I was abducted or anything.

I ran back upstairs, and changed into a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. Putting on a comfortable pair of Sneakers, I quietly woke up eevee. Eevee jumped in my trainer pack and promptly feel asleep. The added weight didn't bother me, as I arranged my pillows under my sheets. My mother would come back late Monday night. So making it look like I was still here, may give me an extra day. The further away from home I was, the better. It was 6:00 AM when I left the house. In dim light of early morning, I set off at a brisk pace towards Mount Nidoking. I planned on getting there by midday, and spending the rest of the day going around the mountain. It was a large mountain, so it would take a considerable amount of time to go around, but I had that already accounted for in my plans. There was no other way, and I still had plenty of time to get to the Jewel league.

Eevee's POV:

It was about 8:00AM when I woke up for real. I jumped out of KJ's pack, and stretched out a bit, before trotting along side of him. Though I was still a little tired since I was up most of the night thinking about the quest, the adrenaline pumping through my veins was more then enough to keep me going. It was a fine late spring day; the temperature wasn't too high, and there was a refreshing light breeze coming in from the mountain. Life was great.

An hour or 2 later, we were still walking, and hadn't taken a break yet. I was tired, so I jumped on Kj's shoulder. He rolled his eyes at me, before continuing on. He had told me that he wanted to make the Mountain by 12:00, and by the pace he was going, he probably would make it there in that time. Then we would eat lunch, and after an hour, start the long journey around the mountain side. I was a little annoyed so far, since I had nothing to battle. The area was barren of any pokemon for miles. Kj was pretty happy though, he said that way there would be no reason for me to get hurt. I appreciate his concern, and his concern for his small supply of medicine, but come on! I really wanted a rumble! I sighed, and let the gentle rocking or Kj's shoulders lull me back to sleep. I crept into the pack again, and dozed for a while.

Kj woke me up again around midday. I opened my eyes, and was greeted by the huge looming mountain side of Mount Nidoking. I was struck dumb by its sheer massiveness. We were on a ledge about a quarter of the way up! I was about to ask why, but I looked down, and saw many thorn bushes. We would have to climb down to a safer place to continue onwards. That would shave off precious time, but we would probably still make Coral on schedule, so I wasn't worried.

I soon smelled food, and looked over to KJ. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the ledge, taking out a sandwich and some pokechow. He placed a bowl of the pokechow next to him, and I bounded over and dug right in. After taking our lunch, we rested a while enjoying the cool breeze in the hottest part of the day.

We both must have dozed off, because the next thing I remember was a large blinding light, a huge explosion, and then nothing…

KJ's POV:

I woke up at about 1:30, and mentally slapped myself, for allowing my self this respite. We needed to hurry to coral town, and with this mountain detour, we needed all the time we could take. Standing up and stretching, I looked up towards the mountain top. There was a ring of smoke around the top, and I figured that as odd. I heard a low rumbling sound and started to worry. Suddenly, the whole top of the mountain just blew off! An explosion rocked the area, and in the resulting smoke cloud, I was hit by a barrage of rocks, and saw eevee get knocked out by a particularly large one.

I felt little heat, aside from the explosion, and realized that it was just an ignited gas pocket. The bad news was that the explosion had caused a mudslide! I quickly scooped eevee by the scruff of her neck, and sprinted down hill, not caring which way I went. The mudslide was approaching quickly, and already the light at the end of the tunnel was showing itself. I shrugged it off, and kept running. No way was it all going to end here!

I sprinted down to the thorns, and ran right through them, not caring about the cuts and scrapes I received. This slowed me down considerably though, and the mudslide was heading through the thorns, and was nipping at myheals! I turned, and aimed up the mountain, my body screaming for rest, but my brain telling me to run like crazy. I missed the initial barrage of the mudslide by mere inches, but another one was coming for me from above! I turned and look every which way. I noticed and outcropping ledge, and went to it. There was a long crack leading into the mountain. If I held my pack to my side, I was able to fit through. I scrambled in as far as possible, and watched, awestruck, as the mudslide washed over the place I had just been. I took one last look, and kept going down the tunnel, eevee now safely in my pack.

It took a while for me to edge along the tight fitting crack, but I somehow managed. Towards the end it widened a bit, so I made it through with out much trouble. I came to the end, and was greeted by searing heat! It was unbearable, and I collapsed on the ground for a breather. I looked out, and realized that I was on a little edge, and overlooking a magma pool. That's where the searing heat was coming from. Something was weird about this pool though. Where mostly everything was a red and black bubbling mass, something was moving along top of it. A dancing blue flame…

?'s POV:

I was walking along the normally uncovered and cool lave bridge. My claws were sinking in deep, and I realized how fast the bridge was melting. My feet were really hot now, but I knew I could bare the heat until I reached the other side. All fire types like me could. My tail was swaying over my head, and I was careful to keep it away from the magma pool. I if got it too hot, it could burn off my tail, and then I would die. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help it. In a way I was overly proud of my special tail.

I was the only fire type in the area with a blue tail flame. All of the other fire types thought that it was weird, so I was the only one of my type to be a loner. Unfortunately, traveling alone leaves me susceptible to many dangers, and rock types constantly pick on me. Though I had learned dig through meticulous training to fight off these rock beasts, it doesn't help when I am being assaulted by a group of rhyhorn…

Aside from dig, my ember attack (which by the way was also blue) my scratch attack, and leer, I knew no other moves. Dig was the only thing that could save me from the rocks, and still I lost to groups of them. My only sanctuary would be this lava pool, but every so often, it would rise like this, and I would have to stay on land. Usually, I just dig and hide, but rock types hate my type for some reason. They make it their passion to attack me and my fellow fire types.

It is in those rare times that I wish that I was ordinary; that I had a red flame like everyone else. But those thoughts quickly fade. This blue tail was special to me, and I didn't care if others thought it was weird. Besides, I was faster, stronger, and more resilient thanks to my constant fighting then any of my other fellow lizards. My fire was also stronger then normal, and my tail was beautiful. I didn't care if I was an outcast, I liked being an outcast.

Submerged in my thoughts, I didn't notice the boy staring at me, until he called out. Looking up I saw him. He was panting heavily, and was drenched in sweat. He had his trainer pack open, and an eevee with a big lump on its head, was dozing inside. The boy was out of breath, and was about to succumb to heatstroke. I didn't care much; it was his fault for coming here in the first place. I sighed and walked onto land. Letting my hot claws cool, I crept up to him, and watched him. A bottle of water was next his bag, and I was thirsty. I ripped off the top to drink it, and found it quite cool. Guzzling half of it, I realized that I should thank the boy in some way for his "gift." I poured the rest of its contents over his over heated brow, and it cooled a bit. Now feeling guilt free, I started for the cave opposite the cave the boy had probably come through. It would lead me outside, where I would be able to rest for a bit. The boy tried to get up, but then promptly fell down again. He looked at his fox buddy and pulled out some weird pink contraption. He put the eevee inside somehow, and staggered up again, using his hands as a walking brace. He half crawled towards the cave I was going to. Again, it didn't matter what he did, but somehow, his actions intrigued me. It seemed only moments before he had given up, but he saved his little pokemon friend. I continued to look on as the boy staggered towards the cave like a lame duck, when I was hit from behind!

I landed roughly on the hard cooled magma rock, and slid a bit, getting cuts and bruises. I pushed my self up and faced my attacker, a rhyhorn! Those stupid rocks always try to kill me! It charged for another tackle. I raised my arms, and prepare to dig. I strike the ground, and my paws bounce off… They bounce off! The magma is to rough and hard to dig into! I get tackled again hard by the beast, and it pushes me against the wall. Its horn is inches from my heart, and it roars out its name! It backs up a bit, and prepares to impale me. Suddenly however, something hits the thing, and it disappears! It's a red ball, and its shaking. I run from the area, and the rhyhorn breaks free from the ball, shattering it in the process. The kid, curses, "I only have a few pokeballs, and it goes and breaks it… stupid 

rhyhorn!" My sentiments exactly. I clutch my aching chest, and watch as the boy faces the rock! The boy bravely faces down the big thing, but the rhyhorn is unfazed. Its anger had disrupted its perception, and thought that the boy was me… Do I really look that fat? Jeeze… Anyway, the boy enlarges another pokeball, but the rhyhorn charges. The boy grabs the rhyhorn's horn, and clings to it for dear life, as the rock shakes it head trying to get the kid off. I just stare at the scene, shell shocked from what just happened to me, and also quite amazed at the boy's guts. He risked his life for me, and I am just staring. Without really thinking, I lunge the rhyhorn, and hit him with ember.

Now ember made the rhyhorn let the boy go, but it only enraged it further. I sighed as I prepared my self for the hit, when suddenly I heard the boy's voice.

KJ's POV:

I gasp, and check myself for any bruises. Despite being tossed like a rag doll on the rough magma rock, I was relatively unscathed. I shakily get up, and watch as the charmander prepared himself. He looks like he's going to attack with something, but as I notice the rhyhorn approaching closer and closer to the boy, I realize that the charmander is just bracing himself for the hit. I think about this predicament, first he saves my butt, by cooling my over heated brow with some water. Then I saved his, by distracting the rhyhorn. Then, he saves mine again by distracting the rhyhorn himself. I guess I owe the guy one more favor.

If I remember from my own research, charmander, one of my favorite pokemon, can learn a variety of attacks depending on their living accommodations. I saw that this charmander tried to use dig, but that's impossible in this hard rough ground. However, I also remember learning about a certain attack that most mountain charmander should know at birth. Metal claw…. Yes that's it. A steel attack like that would seriously hurt the rhyhorn and get the angry beast off of our backs. But, seeing that this charmander hasn't used it yet, I doubt he knows how to do the attack. Despite this, I had to do something, so I decided to do what my mother always does when she wants something done. "Charmander, use metal claw now!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

The charmander, jumped a little, hearing my bellowing voice, (obviously inherited from my mother) but then settled down and gave me a confused look. At least the rhyhorn stopped, and looked around in search of the irritating noise. "Come on charmander!" I started again, "Don't you know how to make your claws super hard and shiny, and then scratch!"

Charmander's POV:

To tell you the truth, I have no idea what then hell this boy is talking about. Metal claw! What the hell is that? Wait… Shiny and hard… I do remember watching as a group of charmanders take down a bunch of geodudes by scratching them. Their claws became a shiny silvery color, and now that I think about it, also very hard. The geodudes yelped with pain, and scurried off after a little dose of that. But how did they do it? I searched my mind feverently for any clues whatsoever, but it came up blank. I know how to scratch, and that's really about it… Wait… Hard and shiny… like when I dig for rocks? When dig for those shiny pretty rocks. I make my claws hard as the rock that I'm striking into. That's an attack? I looked at my claws, and looked up.

The rhyhorn had quickly shook off Kj's yells, and proceeded to charge directly at me. I had a split second decision to make. Trust this kid, and attack with metal claw, or get hit. Of course, I choose to trust the kid, and I hardened my claws, just like I did when digging for stones.

My claws became shiny and weighted. I could feel them become rigid as I concentrated. It was now or never. The rhyhorn was right in my face! I quickly lashed out with my right claw, scratching him across the face. To my surprise, (and utter relief) my sharp nails bit through the rock on rhyhorns face, and I drew a deep gash. Rhyhorn roared in pain, backed off. I again scratched at him, this time aiming low and hitting is front right leg. Rhyhorn collapsed, and roared all the louder. It struggled to get up, and I was worried, as my body was feeling a bit tired from the beatings I received, and the constant use of metal claw. However, instead of attacking me again, the giant rock limped over to the lava, and submerged itself in it in order to escape. I stared for a moment, and then stared directly at my claws. I looked quizzically at the boy, before my adrenaline finally left me. I collapsed, and hit the floor in a complete blackout, my body worn out for the moment.

I woke up to find myself outside, and to see the smiling face of an eevee staring right at me. I quickly backed away, and tried to get up, but I winced in pain. "Hold it charmander, your going to have to wait a day for those bruised to feel better, besides I don't want you to mess up my first class medical work!" I saw the boy standing there with a bandage on his check, and around his right hand. I looked down, and noticed similar kinds around my rib area, and my right leg. Slowly getting up, I exhaled a sharp breath of pain, but managed to keep my self up right.

I took the time to analyze this kid. He wasn't a shabby looking kid, a little dirty, and covered in soot, but that's understandable, seeing that he had just been in a volcano! He had a friendly look on his face, and looked like an overall nice guy. His eevee was just the same, but just a little more energetic. In fact, the second I got my balance perfect, she came and tackled me, and wanted to play tag. Fortunately I caught myself with my tail, but I couldn't stop the shooting pain. I grit my teeth and righted myself again, as the fox pokemon kept trying to apologize. It was friendly little thing, but a little out of hand.

I decided that although the little eevee was rambunxious, and the kid seemed to be the type to get himself into trouble more times then he should, that I would stick around with them. Besides, I still owed the kid one. By helping me realize my new attack, he saved my butt. I decided to start to payoff now, by leading him to my special treasure…

KJ's POV:

After charmander's initial shock of finding himself in peculiar surroundings, he quickly was able to warm up to me, and decided to stick around for a bit. (Or, maybe it was just because he couldn't get very far because of his injuries; either way was fine with me) He tugged on my sleeve, and urged me to follow.

He led me back to the mountain, and I became a bit apprehensive, given my recent bad experience there. However, he swerved a bit, and led me through a path through the thorns. I squeezed through, and found a little hole in the ground, just big enough to fit me. I left eevee outside to guard my pack, and entered.

By the stream of sunlight dipping through the hole, and by charmander's tail, I could see piles upon piles of shiny rocks. Upon closer inspection, I realized that they were evolution rocks! Thunderstones, waterstones, and firestones were a plentiful down here! "Hey eevee!" I called, "Could you bring the pack down here?" It looks like my money problems were over.

Author's Note: Like it guys? I was trying to develop some character to both Kj and eevee, but, I think I ended up explaining more about charmander then about anyone else. I had this idea of a blue flamed charmander for a while, though I'm sure that I am not the first to think of this. Do you guys like charmander as Kj's second poke?

Please R&R guys!

Until the next one

KMaD


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon enough said

Authors Note: This chapter will finally let Kj make Coral town. Who and what he will meet on the way though… that's what's waiting to happen.

Chapter 3: To Coral Town we go!

Kj had gotten past his mountain ordeal where we last left him. His quick thinking allowed him to survive mudslides, heatstroke, and an attack from an angry ryhorn. Plus, he caught a new pokemon, and found a veritable storehouse of evolution stones. It looks like this kid's lucky break hasn't left him yet! Stay glued to your computer screen folks, a new character pops in during this chapter, another human, and a trainer! Lets watch! (erm… read)

KJ's POV:

Charmander and Eevee were busy getting to know each other, and were happily chatting in pokemonese besides me. Knowing limited amounts of their "language" I could barely distinguish any words, only catching some phrases like, "Trainer," and "Stupid" and "Oh well, it's the best we could do." Not really understanding what they were saying, I decided instead to enjoy the scenery around me.

It was late spring, and evening was nearing. The sun was lowering, and beginning its daily westward journey. It cast wonderful shadows, and vibrant pinks and reds upon the foliage. I was walking through the woods, taking the quickest path to the beach. All around me were beautiful trees of all varieties. In the daylight they were green, but in the sunset they displayed their beauty, and nature's artistic side. I was picking my way through a less traveled path, and felt the fallen leaves and soft, loamy soil beneath my shoes. It felt wonderful feeling the cool breeze, and hearing the sounds of the ocean coming nearer, and intermingling with the silence of the trees. But, what I was looking for was not so artistic.

Before I was glad that I had not come across any wild pokemon as of yet, but now I was getting antsy. Both of my pokes were looking around while talking, and jumping a bit, and I could tell they were itching for battle as well. Yet, so far, I had not come across even one rattata! Plus, being in a wooded area, I expected to find an abundance of bugs, yet not one could be found. I guess I was just unlucky in that department, sort of how I am unlucky with life in general.

Soon enough charmander started to scout ahead and around, searching for pokemon, while eevee took to my shoulders and scanned from her new higher vantage point. Her tail swayed in a distracted sort of way, and constanly brushed my back, and tickled my face. She seemed anxious for a fight, and I was willing at this point to take a kakuna. But, as I ventured closer and closer seaward, and felt the sea breeze on my cheek, I could tell that no pokemon could be seen for miles. "I guess they are all afraid of my awesome battling skills, eh guys?" My pokemon did not respond, but I could swear I saw charmander roll his eyes in the distance…

Soon enough, as the sun reached its halfway point, and I could begin to see the stars, the number of trees began to rapidly decrease, and I no longer felt soil "twixt my toes." Instead, my shoes fell awkwardly with each step on the 

now sandy ground, and I neared the edge of the woods. As I hit the tree line separating the beach and the forest, I finally got what I dearly hoped for. There In front of me, searching for food, was a caterpie.

Ok, I know, so it's just a caterpie, but right now, im willing to take anything. Eevee at this point was dozing on my shoulders; apparently the anxiety was replaced by fatigue. But, my charmander was busily searching the area, his bandages all but discarded, and looking fit as ever. "Hey charmander, buddy!" I called out. "If you're looking for a battle, there's one for ya!" I pointed him in the direction of the caterpie, and ordered a scratch attack.

Caterpie's POV:

I was just looking for food. My trainer had gone off a bit, and ordered me to stay close, but come on, I was sooo hungry! I mean, I had not eaten in a few hours, and that poke food that the girl gave me left me unsatisfied. I decided to go out and find my own source of sustenance, but I ventured a little farther away than asked. I did not notice my separation from my trainer, my only thoughts being that of filling my belly. I was just trying to get the fruit on the tree, when I was attacked by that big red lizard!"

It charged me, and hit me surprisingly hard. I could feel my now raw flesh, and realized I had been scratched. I sucked in a gulp of breath to edge the pain, and faced my attacker. The lizard was taken a back a bit by my resilience. That was probably because my species is known for being, shall we say, less than adequate when it comes to fighting. In fact, I was caught by my trainer without even being battled; the ball thing was too strong for me to escape from. It was ok, because the trainer was a nice one, and the capture had a plus. I learned how to fight strategically, and not just use my brawns to win my fights.

I demonstrated this fact by shooting a string shot directed towards the lizard's face. He was shocked at my sudden daring, but managed to turn his head. Instead of his head being engulfed by the substance, his hand was, and he looked appalled at his appendage, wondering what had happened. I took this opportunity to fire another sticky shot, but this time, the lizard fired a glowing blue ball out of his mouth, and my string shot melted to the ground. He than attacked me, and lashed out with his uncovered claw, I swiftly dodged the blow, and the lizard was forced to hit my with his webbed one. The hit knocked me back a bit, but gave me the springing momentum I need to bounce back, and tackle the creature.

The lizard stumbled a bit, and fell flat on its back. I guess its pride was hurt because its tail lit up, and it fired that blue ball at me! It hit my side, and boy oh boy did it hurt! I struggled to move after that one hit, and managed to dodge the leer sent at me.

My body was burnt, beaten, and I was thoroughly exhausted. Though I was trained to fight with strategy, my body still could not take many hits… I braced myself for the next attack, as my consciousness began to slip away. The attack never happened, at least the attack I expected never happened. As my eyes closed from sheer exhaustion I could see a familiar friend, my buddy squirtle tackled the big stupid lizard, and took him by surprise…

KJ's POV:

I was just about to capture my first pokemon, (well my first legitimate one) when charmander was attacked out of nowhere by a head butting squirtle! Charmander got its air knocked out of him, and squirtle readjusted itself, aiming a water gun at char! I yelled out, and char used his tail to spring upwards, successfully saving his butt. I let out the breath I never knew I was holding, and turned angrily on the squirtle.

"Charmander, come here buddy!" Squirtle blocked off his path, and I was just about to return my faithful pal, when char hit a stroke of brilliance, and dug his way out of the situation. He quickly popped out, and gave squirtle a good metal claw, before retreating to my side. "Good job Charmander!" I said. Eevee, wake up, I need your help. Go and take out that squirtle!" Eevee complied quickly, all thoughts of sleep left behind. She delivered a vicious quick attack to squirtle, who in turn sprayed her with water gun.

Eevee got up soaking wet, and royally pissed. I was about to order another attack when I was hit in the head with a softball! I fell with a large THUNK! And everything went black…

Eevee's POV:

I saw my trainer get hit, through the sopping wet hair that had fallen over my eyes. I looked around to see what had knocked poor Kj down, and saw a very angry human girl standing there with a bat. Charmander took one glance at her and the bat, and decided to ember the girl. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. The blue flames engulfed the girl's bat, and luckily she let it go. The bat disappeared in a cloud of black and blue smoke, and she stared at it as it disappeared in black plumes. Charmander had a smirk on his face, and got ready for her next move. I jumped up beside him, and gave him a brief dirty look, before readying up as well.

Squirtle was busy trying to put the flames out, and caterpie just wasn't moving. The only creature not doing anything was that girl. She stared blankly at the ash heap, before turning her attention to charmander. Mixed emotions filled her eyes, and I couldn't really tell what she was thinking. One that I could see was anger, and she showed it by releasing another pokemon.

Out of the pokeball came one pokemon that I could have never anticipated. Its form started to materialize, and as the brown fur, the white mane, and the overly large head appeared topped with two cute little ears, I knew that I was facing one of my kind. It was another eevee… It immediately matched my battle stance, and we circled each other, both of us trying to get a read on the other, and both of us not wanting to make the first move. I studied my opponent. This eevee was a bit bigger than I was, and under the fur, I could see that it had bigger muscles than I had. It seemed to be built for strength, unlike my sinewy athletic form. It was of course a male, and thus was physically stronger than my female form. Sure it was stronger… but I was better.

The other eevee started to get antsy, and the girl was too busy trying to calm squirtle down. Suddenly the other eevee blindly charged me with a simple tackle attack, underestimating me with a weak move, but trying still to catch me off guard. I stood there and waited. At the last possible second, I jumped up and over the sprinting eevee. He skidded to a halt, but just as he turned, my shoulder was connecting with his jaw. He stumbled back a bit, and I smirked. The other eevee just gave me a cocky sort of grin, and once again charged me. But this time…. He was blindingly fast… Too fast for my eyes to follow… when- WHAM! He hit my squarely head on, sending stars 

dazzling through my eyes, and forcing me to land unceremoniously on my bottom, trying to clear my head. He turned again to attack with perhaps another quick attack, when he was hit from behind by a scratch attack. He turned to find himself trapped between me and charmander with no where to run. I smirked a bit, thinking how easy this would be… when squirtle again entered the fray. The battle was now a bit out of our favor, since squirtle had the type advantage over charmander. I never got to experience the outcome of the battle, because I was distracted by a red and white ball spinning through the air…..

KJ'a POV:

I awoke with a pounding headache. I could not remember what had hit me, only realizing how much of a welt it left. I gingerly touched the back of head before shakily getting up. I look about and see as a battle unfolds before me. My eevee and another facing off, while charmander is sneaking up from behind… This ought to be good. Then I remembered something: the caterpie! I was still too dazed to put two and two together and realize that the bug belonged to the girl; my mind was set on the prize. Whilst the battle was going on, I enlarged a pokeball, picked my aim, and threw it at the now almost fainted bug. 3 things happened at once. Right before the ball hit the bug, it suddenly started to shoot its string shot upwards, and it arced downwards, providing an effective shield. The ball bounced away and hit the sand, where immediately a shellder latched on to it, and was sucked in and caught. All this happened while I was again on the ground, hit by a flying tackle courtesy of that girl. Damn…. She hits hard….

Girl's POV:

I am going to murder this bastard! Not only did he attack my poor caterpie, he then had the nerve to chuck a pokeball at it and try and capture. I was kneeling on top of the kid, my knees on either side of him, my fists raised as I pummel him. Oh dear god, this dickhead is going to pay dearly before spending sometime in jail. He raised his hands up pleading, and trying to bargain his way out. Between punches I could make out "Stop!" and "didn't know!" and my favorite, "My beautiful face!" I just pummeled him harder; damn I needed to vent my rage.

Our pokemon at this point had long since stopped fighting. All of them, except my caterpie, (which was starting to freak me out with its sudden overflow of stringshot) were staring wide eyed at the two of us. I guess they were shocked I was beating the kid to a pulp. But come on! He just tried to steal my poke, I'm definitely not going let him go with that. I guess my attention was too focused on my surroundings, as my poundings started to slow. This let the boy grab my arms, and I was shocked: shocked because he was still conscious. I just stared at him wide eyed, fear starting to paint my face as I contemplated what the boy would do to me. He already tried to steal my pokemon, and I had no clue what he would do to me…

KJ's POV:

I held the girls hands with all of my strength, and struggled to retain consciousness. I breathed a bit, and I calmed down. I explained to the girl what had happened. How I thought the caterpie was wild, and how I was extremely sorry for the misunderstanding. Her look of apprehension retreated a little bit, and she allowed me to get up. I stood gingerly, feeling the now puffy areas on my face, and shaking my head to try and ease the pounding. I bent over and picked up my discarded pokeball, and shellder popped out. This of course made me fall over in shock again, while shellder started to jump up and down while sticking out its tongue.

I managed to regain my composure, and I slowly stood up again. I was face to face with the girl, and from what I could read of her emotions, I caught a glimpse of shyness. Then… SLAP! "That's for grabbing my hands, ya big meanie!" She walked over to caterpie, and realized that the string shot goo had hardened, as caterpie had evolved. I sat there rubbing my cheek, wondering why the hell I kept getting hurt, when the girl suddenly voiced the question.

"Want to escort me to Coral Town?"

Authors Note: The next chapter will probably involve a real battle between the two kids, and finally, Kj makes it to Coral

Till the next one

KMaD


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Author's note: Kj is heading for Coral, but his new pokemon initiates itself into the team in its own unique way. But what happens when its innocent fun goes wrong? Also, a little (ok a lot) of insight on this girl's past.)

Chapter 4: Screwing Around and Getting Screwed

When we last left Kj, he had just received a severe beating from another trainer because of a misunderstanding. Oh well, he should be used to it by now. Anyways, the girl decides to travel with Kj to Coral town, what happens next… well… read on!

KJ's POV:

Walking, and holding an icepack to my face to prevent swelling, I decided to make small talk with the psychotic girl who pounded my face in. "So, I never caught your name?"

"Oh, well, I hate my name…"

"That's all right, I hate mine too, its Kyle." I held out my hand. I saw a glimmer of a blush as she took it and we shook. "My name's Andrea… but don't call me that unless you want to die!" She winked at me, and I decided that I wouldn't risk it. "So what should I call you then?"

"Andy will be fine. So, Kyle, right?" I winced at the name, as I too hated it. I mean, I loved my grandfather, but did I have to have his stupid name? "Please, just call me Kj…"

"What's the 'j' stand for?"

"Kyle Jay Maple. That's my full name, but seriously, just Kj."

"Oh come on, Kyle isn't nearly as bad as Andrea…"

"I don't see the problem with Andrea; I mean it's a nice sounding name, especially when you stress it like, Andrrreeeaaa!" I like that! Andrr…." The rest of it was cut off with a smack, and my already bruised face, was now black, blue, and had a bright red hand mark on it. "Listen," she said. "Ill call you Kj, if you call me Andy. If you call me Andrea one more time, god help me, I will find another bat and beat your head in…"

Why do I always meet the psychos?

Andy's POV:

"So Kj, why do you look all beat up?" He gave me an angry look, and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean, come on, I can't have given you all those cuts and bruises, and I only ripped your shirt once." He told me about his travels in the past day alone, and I was shocked at all the crap he's been through. I mean rockslides, thorns, rhyhorns, psychotic girls… Oh wait, that was me, my bad. Then, without much encouragement, he went on to tell me about his reasons for training, and I was pretty awed at the fact that he met Giovanni. Then he asked me about my reasons, and taking a deep breath, I started to tell him…

Flashback: 5 months ago in Olivine city (Johto)…

"Ta!" the horse nimbly ducked and dodged out of the way from my squirtle's tackle, before neatly stomping on Squirt's shell and trotting off to graze a few meters away, un-phased. I sighed, I hated this stupid test of "wits" that my sister had put me through. All I ever wanted to do was live my life out as a normal girl in this fun seaside port experiencing the fun side of adolescent life before fulfilling my aspirations to be a pokemon professor. No, but little miss perfect, my sister Jasmine, wanted me to capture this stupid horse to prove to her I had the skills to be a professor. Why should it matter now anyway? Im still a kid for crying out loud! I don't need to prove myself… But here I am, letting my pride, and my over exuberant eevee and squirtle get the best of me, as I stomped off to fulfill this meaningless task.

The ponyta stared at me coolly with an unthreatening, yet interested look on its otherwise peaceful face. I glared at it, before sitting down and fitfully tugging at the grass trying to figure out what to do. It was clear the dumb horse was just playing with me anyway, as my pokemon could barely even phase it, and the greatball I had thrown at it before was strewn in pieces across the ground a few meters from here. Squirtle came over, moving a bit sluggish due to fatigue, and plopped down next me, promptly falling backwards to rock about on its shell. I watched him do this; it was his own way of thinking, and really, it was quite cute. I remembered my excitement of receiving this squirtle from my sister last month, and marveling at its grace in the water as it saved an eevee from its watery grave. The said eevee took that moment to appear out of its ball, joyfully jumping on the soft under shell of squirtle's and rocking with him I giggled at Choco's antics (my nickname for my eevee) and realized then as I stared at my two wonderful pokemon, that I didn't need to prove anything to my sister. I was perfectly content with the way things were now, and why does it matter if I have her approval and endorsement for my future goals? I have my pokemon and that's all that matters.

I got up from my seat, and gave one last glance at the still grazing ponyta. I called for my pokemon to follow, and they reluctantly did so, showing me their sadness for their failure with their drooping heads and quiet mouths. I gently laughed at them, and scooped my Squirt up on my shoulders while carrying Choco in my arms, running home laughing with both of my pokemon. As I entered the house, I said nothing to Jasmine, choosing rather to head strait to my room and play on the computer rather than listen to "princess" Jasmine talk condescendingly to me using her sweet "girl next door" voice. Unfortunately though, my room doesn't have a lock, so after roughly five minutes of playing tetris, I heard a knock on my door and begrudgingly grunted "enter."

Jasmine framed the doorway and just stood there silently. Her hands, which were behind her back, came forward and placed two small metallic balls on my bed. She then uttered one word: "good luck," before promptly leaving. I stared, astonished at the two objects now resting on my bed. My sister had given me to identical TMs: Dig. Without even thinking about it I grasped both and let my pokemon out.

The next day I faced down the ponyta with a new fire in my being; this fire told me and my pokemon what we needed to do in order to conquer this beast. Squirtle and eevee both materialized, and immediately their newly revealed forms were replaced with holes in the ground as their combined dig effort tore through the hard earth, aiming for the horse. The ponyta seemed confused, and backed up while whinnying, trying to get a sense of what was going on. I smirked as the ground underneath the horse erupted in a shower of dirt and stone as the ponyta was struck hard by the double dig attack. Choco did a graceful loop in the air, landed, and started to dig again. Squirt took a deep breath and let loose a steady stream of water at the ponyta.

Ponyta fell over due to confusion and the sheer force of water, and fired a weak ember attack at Squirt. Squirt withdrew quickly, stopping the water flow, but also stopping the ember. The ponyta struggled to get up, and while doing so, was quickly brought down again by Choco's surprise dig attack. Choch bounced off with the attack, and landed neatly next to the now bubbling Squirt, using bubble to slow ponyta down. Choco joined in this last assault with a neat sand attack, further confusing the horse pokemon. At this point ponyta was severely weakened and it neighed defiantly on the ground.

I let out the breath I never even knew I was holding, and stared at the horse pokemon. My pokemon were panting slightly beside me with happy looks on their faces, glad their tactics were good enough to take the beast down. I fumbled with my bag strings, as my shaking hands clumsily grabbed my last greatball. I dropped the ball, and Squirt neatly picked it up and placed it into my hands. Choco came up beside him and gently mewed, and Squirt merely nodded. My strength returned and with a steady hand, I wound up and threw one of my meanest softball pitches directly at the horse. The ponyta winced slightly at the impact of the ball, before turning into red energy and being sucked up by the ball. The ball violently shook, and in my anxiety attack, I quickly grabbed both of my pokemon and held them tight, my eyes straining to see through unblinking eyelids. Finally, the greatball settled and became still, lying lifeless on the ground. It was hard to imagine how just moments before a ponyta was standing in the same exact place. I walked over to the ball and picked it up, at a loss for words. I hugged my pokemon and screamed for joy, happy that my pokemon were able to help me succeed in this task.

Jasmine stared at my grinning face with a slight smile of her own. "Good job sis." That was all she said. She than undid her beautiful silver necklace with the silver wing attached to it, and held it out for me. I gasped. "Sis, you cant give that to me, mom gave that to you!" She merely nodded and pressed it on to me before walking away. She turned and said, "You know, I always wanted to be a trainer but ive always been stuck maintaining this gym… But, as a trainer, the knowledge you would gain would help you tremendously at becoming a professor."

I realized than why she made me do that task in the first place. She wasn't forcing me to act mature; she was helping me choose my own path. Deep down I knew that I could never live the quiet life here in Olivine: my pokemon nor myself was too restless. That night my bags were packed, and without a word I slipped out to the Olivine docks and took the first boat to anywhere.

End Flashback

"Next thing I knew I was in some small coastal town down at the other end of this beach, and I started walking a week ago to try and get to the other side. This beach must be like a hundred miles long!" KJ just looked at me stunned. "You're sister is Jasmine the steel gym leader of Olivine?"

"Yah, so?"

"That's…. awesome…"

KJ's POV:

The next few hours of time were spent walking the seemingly endless beach towards Coral town. The time was spent idly, with neither a wild pokemon nor passing trainer to entertain and quench my new found ADD. Andy and I spent the time talking about non-sensical things, while our pokemon romped around in the sand and in the water. With nothing else to really talk about I took a break from our forced small talk, and took the time to study my newly caught shellder. It was happily swimming along in the shallow water and blowing bubbles at my irate charmander at a rapid rate. I chuckled, and was broken out of my inner thoughts by a whistle of amazement issued from Andy. She explained: "You know shellder there is using bubblebeam."

"So?" I replied. "It is part water, so its natural its using a water move… though I was wondering why it wouldn't just use water gun to tick charmander off."

"Shellder don't naturally learn projectile water moves, it must have had a trained father or something." I blinked. Why was it that my luck was getting better and better? How many trainers have caught two great pokemon in one day? And not any two, but two special pokemon: a charmander who is a great physical and special attacker who has a blue tail, and a bubble beaming shellder. Not only that, but I have an incredibly powerful eevee who is a smart strategist.

I smiled and put a bounce in my step, as I droned out Andy's tales of her youth and watched charmander start to blow embers at the laughing shellder, while eevee rolled her eyes and continued chatting with the other eevee named Choco. Squirt was watching charmander with a smile on its face, and was laughing at his situation, until a bubble smacked him in the face. Squirt than angrily joined in on charmander's rampage, jumping beside the fire lizard and spewing waterguns at the smiling shell fish.

An ember came too close, forcing shellder to duck down and disappear in the swelling tide. He didn't appear for a minute or so, and my smile faded a bit, and I began to worry, glancing at my now relieved charmander who was in the process of giving Squirt a high five. All of a sudden though, shellder emerged from the sand a few meters away, and fired a bubble at charmander! He saw it coming and ducked, in the nick of time, as the bubble came whizzing towards my unsuspecting eevee and smacked her in the head. She looked a bit dazed for a hot second, and than got really angry. Even Andy stopped her chatter and stared at the scene unfolding in front of us. "Guys," I said, "Fun's over, let's not get violent with our own team mates. Eevee turned to Choco and seemed to confirm something with him, before promptly and quickly digging through the sand and disappearing: undoubtedly aiming for shellder. I sighed. Maybe my luck was still bad.

Eevee's POV:

I was soaking wet and flaming mad. That stupid shell thing had the nerve to attack me! It's supposed to be on my team! I was in the middle of discussing battle strategies with Choco and asking him how he uses the move dig, and of course my guard was down seeing as I would never expect an attack from my own ally! I have had it with this stupid Shellder! Besides, my misplaced aggression towards the shell fish gave me a good reason to try and use dig.

I turned to Choco, and asked him for some quick pointers. Choco gave me a brief rundown of how it worked, and I quickly started my descent into the sand. My progress started off a bit slowly, but my forearm muscles got into it quite quickly, and I moved along at a brisk pace. I felt for shellder's vibrations and turned in the ground to compensate for his movements. Bingo. I was right under the stupid thing. I popped up and smacked into the surprisingly soft underbelly of shellder, a victorious smirk on my face.

"Kakuna!" it cried as it flew through the air and crashed into the nearest tree.

Shellder's POV:

My misplaced shot hit eevee square between her shoulder blades. She wasn't who I was aiming for, but nevertheless, I did hit someone. I was a prankster by nature and it was fun fooling around with my new partners. Why else would I be willing for let myself be captured by this kid?

She glanced at me angrily, and I returned the glare tongue in cheek; I literally stuck my tongue out at her. I glanced back at my intended victim to see him trying hard not to burst out laughing at the ridiculous state of eevee, while the squirtle next to him looked simply bemused. KJ told me to stop fooling around, and I begrudgingly decided to listen, even though my attacks were deliberately weak and it was all in good fun. Well, I guess eevee didn't share in my decision to end the fight, and before I knew it she was digging for my blood!

I knew that dig relied on vibrations to work, and therefore started to fire a strong bubble beam at the ground leading away from me, hoping that the splatter of the bubbles would trick eevee into following them instead. I knew she was a new digger, so I hoped it would.

Sure enough, I saw the small mound near the surface of the water dampened sand move away from me and head towards the near tree line. I sighed a relief, and started to laugh at as the eevee popped up next to a tree and with a determined "Vee!" hit a kakuna instead of me. The kakuna gasped in shock and fear, before hitting a tree and cracking down the middle.

Immediately the cracked kakuna glowed white, and split open completely leaving in its place a decidedly pissed off beedrill. The beedrill zoomed towards the oblivious eevee as she trotted back to the sand line, and prepared to quick 

attack me to regain her lost pride. As her muscles bunched, charmander let out a warning cry, but eevee wasn't paying attention. Letting instinct take over, I swiftly closed my shell and charged some energy, before quickly popping back out and launching a small flurry of icicles at the beedrill.

The bee pokemon was struck repeatedly in the wings, before being ironically pinned to the same tree its previous form had crashed into. It buzzed around angrily, and eevee, finally realizing what was happening jumped back in shock, before quickly running to charmanders side. The pinned beedril then let out an un earthly shriek…

Charmander's POV:

My eyes opened wide with fear as I saw that the beedrill was about to release its swarm shriek. I heard this sound once before when I was watching the beedril swarm a nest of rattatas once. The end result wasn't pretty, as the result attracted the whole nest of beedrill and set them loose on the poor rats. I quickly released my own signature blue ember at the bee, but it hit too late, as its swarm call resonated throughout the forest and surrounding beachside.

The beedrill and its melted icicle stake slid to the floor in a mixture of water and burnt bee, but it was quickly replaced with 30 more beedrill, who answered its call, and who looked royally pissed. I gulped, and fired up my tail, ready to fight.

Author's Note: I seriously tried to write this on 10 different occasions. Im not too happy with having to resort to the typical beedrill swarm attack on the new trainer, but I had no place else to turn. I hope you guys still like it.

Until Next time,

-KMaD


End file.
